Shadowed Hearts
by ImaViet
Summary: KyoxTohru: Sequel to Sunshine's Rain. Please R&R. Yuki still longs for the girl of his dreams, although 'The Tree' might have already made a move to stop that from coming true.


Hi there! This is Stephanie bringing you… (drumroll)… the sequel to Sunshine's Rain! Yeah! Woot! I finally decide to write it. Thanks for all the nice comments on Sunshine's Rain! I had a blast reading them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of its characters.

Shadowed Hearts

Kyo squeezed Tohru's hand gently. For awhile, or at least a week or so, Kyo and Tohru admitted them love each other. It was a special feeling, just to be loved… and he squeezed Tohru's hand tighter.

Tohru tried not to show any pain on her face and let out a fake smile. "Uh… Kyo?" Tohru bit the bottom of her lips.

"Sorry." Kyo reddened as he release his grip. Thinking of the past and all of what has happened; Kyo really didn't want to hurt Tohru, not a bit. He had too much respect for her to do even anything. Sometimes, he had crazy thoughts of kissing her, but respected her way too much to do that. Other times, Kyo would stare blankly at Tohru and just like any other boys; he had 'perverted' thoughts. Always, he pushed those thoughts away. He didn't want to force or rush Tohru to do anything. The farthest he ever gone was hugging and holding her hand. But for that, he was known as 'The Tree.'

(Flashback)

However, only once, 'The Tree' had kissed Tohru. It was back when Tohru had experience Kyo's true form. Tohru had saved Kyo from the damn life he saw he was, being the cat. How he hated it. But it all changed when Tohru said those words, "I want to be with you." Tohru may not have realized it, but those words… those same words were the same words that caused him… to be 'free.' The day that he found out that he liked her… and kept it locked up to himself. Keeping the lid on the jar.

So later that night, that same night that Tohru said those words, Kyo snuck into Tohru's bedroom. Staring at her sleeping body, Kyo awkwardly crouched besides her bed and stare with a reddened face at her. He knew what he was doing was twisted in some way, but…

He leaned up against her and planted a kiss softly on her lips. Raising his head, he whispered under his breath, "Thank you." The sleeping Tohru stirred a little and a small smile formed. This surprised Kyo as he jumped back, making sure he was quiet so that Tohru wouldn't wake up. He feared that Tohru might be awake. Heading out the door, was a dangerous task. As he quietly closed the door behind him as he left, Yuki glared at him from across the hallway.

"What were you doing in Miss Honda's bedroom?" Yuki hissed.

"Nothin'. Ratboy, why are you up?" Kyo felt red in the cheeks, knowing he was caught red-handed in Tohru's room.

"It just so happens, I was heading to the bathroom," Yuki threw a fist at him angrily. "I ask again, what were you doing in Miss Honda's bedroom?"

Kyo completely ignored him. "Oh I see, Ratboy has a little bladder. Why won't you just piss everywhere like a freakin' rat does?" Kyo knew he got the best of Yuki's nerves. He tried to kick him, but Yuki being Yuki, he dodged it quickly.

Yuki slammed Kyo hard onto the wall. Yuki gave Kyo his death glare and mumbled under his breath, "Don't go into Miss Honda's room again. Don't forget you're the cat, too."

The ruckus caused the remaining household to wake up. From Shigure's room, his voice was clearly heard. He sleepily said, "Shut it now, kiddies! Shigure wants to sleep now!" Yuki and Kyo paid no attention to Shigure. After all, he had a weird sleep pattern.

However, the boys stopped fighting when the heard Tohru's bedroom knob began to open. "What's going on? It's like 1'o clock in the morning…" Tohru said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki blushed.

"We were just getting back to sleep…" Kyo glared at Yuki and turned his head away. He was still embarrassed kissing Tohru. He headed towards his bedroom.

"Yes." Yuki headed back to his bedroom and closed the door.

"Oh… okay…" Tohru said a minute after the two boys closed their doors. She headed back into her rooms and shut the door as well. As she went back into her bedroom, she couldn't help but to place her hands on her cheeks.

At 1:07, Yuki ran out of his bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. Kagura and Kazuma were the only one who kept quiet, all night long.

(End of flashback)

'The Tree' took his relationship with Tohru way to slowly, giving him the nickname. Sometimes, Uo would call him 'The Tree' just cause he didn't do anything to Tohru. Kyo would result in anger and bickered with Uo for the rest of the period.

But than again, Tohru wouldn't know what to do in a relationship either. _How am I suppose to be a girlfriend? What do I do?_ Tohru kept those questions in her head, her thoughts racing within each passing day. So Tohru didn't make a move either. But according to Uo, the guy had to make the move first.

But that would get Tohru really thinking. _What kind of moves?_ Either way, she found herself in a dumbfounded state.

Uo hated the fact that Tohru was with Kyo. For awhile, she would give him death glares, not only when they were fighting but during classes as well. This really creeps Kyo out. As time passed, Uo began to accept that the orange top was with her best friend. She still hated the fact though.

Yuki on the other hand, took it very well. He still had occasional fights with Kyo, but it happened less often. The reason Yuki took it very well was because he pitied Kyo, being the cat. He stood from afar, watching the two loverbirds do nothing but hold hands or hug. They had held hands before, even before they were an item. It was all a friendly gesture back than.

Now, it probably was different. Although Yuki didn't want to admit it, deep down, he still has feelings for Miss Honda. He didn't even know it himself. He only shook off that thought and only watched from afar, the two loverbirds, wishing it was him and Miss Honda. Who knows… maybe someday, another day will come. When Kyo makes a move… or Yuki will be with someone that makes him happy, for the way he is.

Kyo didn't know that day would come that soon. This was all so frustrating to Kyo. He wanted to make a move, but he still respected Tohru's space. Then, I thought ran across his mind. _Forget all about that crap. Make a move._ He continued to walk down the halls of his schools, still holding Tohru's hands. Kyo narrowed his eyes, as if he was concentrating. Then, he stopped dead in his tracks and turned towards Tohru.

"Kyo?" Tohru felt her heart skip a beat. Kyo put his palms against the wall, between Tohru.

"I can't take it any longer," Kyo felt his blood go to his head. "I'm sorry Tohru, but it's my time to make a…"

Kyo leaned forward against the blushing Tohru. He lifted her chin up a little and kissed her gently on the lips. He released his lips and pulled away. "…a… move."

Tohru only stared dumbfounded at Kyo and felt her cheeks reddened within each passing second. Then, Tohru smiled and hugged Kyo. "You know what?" Tohru began to squeeze Kyo harder.

"What?" Kyo embraced her back. He began to blush as well.

"No one can call you 'The Tree' any longer!" Tohru leaned in and kissed Kyo back.

Yuki stood afar and watched them. He heard their conversation perfectly. He dropped to the ground and had a fake smile on. "That's true…" he whispered. He let the tears run down his cheeks.

For the first time, he noticed he still has feelings for her… Miss Honda… For once, he showed his feelings again.

END

Wells, what do you think? I did this when I had the time. Skipped homework too! I don't know if I want to keep this one-shot or continue it. Right now, I really feel sorry for Yuki… aww! I felt sorry for him in Sunshine's Rain as well. Be happy though!

If you want me to continue this or keep it one-shot, review or email me. I check reviews more often than my email! By the way, it's most likely going to continue. Just want to see if you people want to continue the story.

PS- I'll be revising this chapter if I find any mistakes. Yes, I do make a lot of mistakes, for, I don't… give too much of a care. I notice my mistakes, but either I'm too lazy or I don't feel like fixing my mistakes. XD Please review!

This was written all in one sitting… and I didn't proofread… like I ever do… wells, leave a review!


End file.
